phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Madam's Parasol
250px |game = PSO Episodes 1, 2, & 4 |type = Partisans |requirement = 570 ATP |stars = 11 |special = Spirit Slowly regenerates HP. Doubles cast range of Anti and Resta. |ATP = 215-220 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 40 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "Only high society ladies can use this special parasol. It can also protect against ultraviolet rays when outside." : — In-game description Madam's Parasol is a rare partisan-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. On Version 3 and above, this weapon is an exclusive drop for the Viridia section ID that can be found in the Ultimate Central Control Area by hunting Gibbles. For Versions 1 and 2, this weapon dropped exclusively to the Bluefull section ID from Bulclaws in the Ultimate Ruins. Madam's Parasol can only be equipped by female characters. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon consumes a portion of the equipper's TP in order to launch a powerful attack onto the targets. As added bonuses, Madam's Parasol slowly regenerates HP over time as long as it is equipped and doubles the cast range of Anti and Resta. Viridia Exclusive Rare Drops These items can only be found by hunters with a Viridia section ID. Flamevisit id.png|Flame Visit|link=Flame Visit Madamsparasol id.png|Madam's Parasol|link=Madam's Parasol Neisclaw id.png|Nei's Claw (real)|link=Nei's Claw (Phantasy Star Online) Viridiacard id.png|Viridia Card|link=Viridia Card (Phantasy Star Online) Related Stat-Consuming Rare Weapons Meseta Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's meseta when using a special attack. Baranzlauncher id.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Kaneitsuho id.png|Kan'ei Tsuho|link=Kan'ei Tsuho Principalsgiftparasol id.png|Principal's Gift Parasol|link=Principal's Gift Parasol Treeclippers id.png|Tree Clippers|link=Tree Clippers Vjaya id.png|Vjaya|link=Vjaya Wokofakikosshop id.png|Wok of Akiko's Shop|link=Wok of Akiko's Shop HP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max HP either when using a special attack or at a cost per cast. Dark bridge pso.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Daylightscar id.png|Daylight Scar|link=Daylight Scar Diskaofbraveman id.png|Diska of Braveman|link=Diska of Braveman Doublecannon id.png|Double Cannon|link=Double Cannon Excalibur id.png|Excalibur|link=Excalibur Gal wind pso.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Girasole.png|Girasole|link=Girasole Laconiumaxe id.png|Laconium Axe|link=Laconium Axe Lavisblade id.png|Lavis Blade|link=Lavis Blade Laviscannon_id.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Manda60vise id.png|M&A60 Vise|link=M&A60 Vise Madamsumbrella id.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Musashi id.png|Musashi|link=Musashi Agito id.png|Orotiagito|link=Orotiagito Psychowand id.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Raikiri id.png|Raikiri|link=Raikiri Soul eater id.png|Soul Banish|link=Soul Banish (Phantasy Star Online) Soul eater id.png|Soul Eater|link=Soul Eater (Phantasy Star Online) Toyhammer id.png|Toy Hammer|link=Toy Hammer Yunchang id.png|Yunchang|link=Yunchang Zanba id.png|Zanba|link=Zanba TP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max TP when using a special attack. Bamboospear id.png|Bamboo Spear|link=Bamboo Spear Bravehammer id.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Flamberge id.png|Flamberge|link=Flamberge Flowenssword id.png|Flowen's Sword (3084)|link=Flowen's Sword (3084) Galatine id.png|Galatine|link=Galatine Guardianna id.png|Guardianna|link=Guardianna (Phantasy Star Online) Madamsparasol id.png|Madam's Parasol|link=Madam's Parasol Neisclaw id.png|Nei's Claw (real)|link=Nei's Claw (Phantasy Star Online) PB Consuming These weapons steal some points from the Photon Blast gauge when using a special attack. Berdysh id.png|Berdysh|link=Berdysh Tsumikiri jsword id.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Madam's Parasol has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Equipper Heal Pso_ep3_madam_parasol.png|Madam's Parasol|link=Madam's Parasol Pso_ep3_regenerate_gear.png|Regenerate Gear*|link=Regenerate Gear Cane Demolisher Cane Demolisher is an ability that is unique to Madam's Parasol. Pso_ep3_madam_parasol.png|Madam's Parasol|link=Madam's Parasol Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Partisans